theanthony28495adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Beauty and the Skellington (DarkLord62892 Style)
DarkLord62892's Movie-Spoof Style of Disney Films, "Beauty and the Beast (1991)". It Will Appear On Youtube On December 1 2017 Cast: * Belle - Anna (Frozen) * The Beast - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen) * Gaston - Pitch Black (Rise Of The Guardians) * Lumiere - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Human Lumiere - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Cogsworth - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Human Cogsworth - Wreck-It-Ralph * Mrs. Potts - Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) * Human Mrs. Potts - Window Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Chip - Gnatty (Thumbelina) * Human Chip - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * The Beast's Dark Shadow - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * Feather Duster - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Human Feather Duster - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Wardrobe - Mrs. Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) * Sultan the Footstool - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) * Sultan the Footstool Dog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Stove - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * LeFou - King Candy (Wreck It Ralph) * Baker - Quasimodo The Chef (Hotel Transylvania) * Bookseller - George Hautecourt (The Aristocats) * Bimbettes - Rapunzel (Tangled), Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) and Princess Demurra (Wander Over Yonder) * Phillipe - Sven (Frozen) * Maurice - King Fergus (Brave) * Wolves - Bats (The Rescuers) * Monsieur D'Arque - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Old Beggar Woman - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Enchantress - Elsa The Snow Queen (Frozen) * Tavern Keeper - Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom) * Villagers in the Wedding played by - Peoples [Frozen) and Settlers (Pocahontas) * The Hat Stand - Slim (A Bug's Life) * Gaston's Mob Gangs - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians), Grim Gloom (The 7D), Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder), The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return), Rumplestillskin (Shrek Forever After), The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Shan-Yu (Mulan), The Kralahome (The King and I), Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) and Razoul and His Guards Aladdin Chapters Index Scenes: Beauty and the Skellington part 1 - Prologue Beauty and the Skellington part 2 - ("Anna") Beauty and the Skellington part 3 - Anna meets Pitch Black '' ''Beauty and the Skellington part 4 - King Fergus Invention Beauty and the Skellington part 5 - King Fergus Gets Lost/The Bats Attack Beauty and the Skellington part 6 - King Fergus Comes Upon a Castle Beauty and the Skellington part 7 - Pitch Black to Anna/("Anna Reprise") Beauty and the Skellington part 8 - Anna Arrives at the Castle Beauty and the Skellington part 9 - Anna New Home Beauty and the Skellington part 10 - ("Pitch Black") Beauty and the Skellington part 11 - Anna meets Miss Spider, Gnatty, and Mrs. Ladybug Beauty and the Skellington part 12 - Anna is Being Difficult Beauty and the Skellington part 13 - Anna Leaves Her Room/Meeting Flik and Heimlich Beauty and the Skellington part 14 - ("Be Our Guest“) Beauty and the Skellington part 15 - Exploring The West Wing/Anna Finds The Magic Rose Beauty and the Skellington part 16 - Anna Runs Off/Jack Skellington Fights The Fight Bats Beauty and the Skellington part 17 - Pitch Black Plans a Scheme with Captain Hook Beauty and the Skellington part 18 - Something Special for Anna ("Something There") Beauty and the Skellington part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") Beauty and the Skellington part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Skellington") Beauty and the Skellington part 21 - Jack Skellington Set Anna Free Beauty and the Skellington part 22 - Pitch Black's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") Beauty and the Skellington part 23 - The Castle Under Attack '' ''Beauty and the Skellington part 24 - Jack Skellington VS. Pitch Black '' ''Beauty and the Skellington part 25 - Transformation/Finale A Happy Ending Beauty and the Skellington part 26 - End Credits '' ''Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips from Movies, TV Series and Games: * Frozen (2013) * Tangled (2010) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005) * The Aristocats (1970) * Big Hero 6 2014 * Wander Over Yonder (2013) * Rise Of The Guardians (2012) * Brave (2012) * The Rescuers (1977) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Angry Birds Stella (2014) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Thumbelina (1994) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians: The Animated Series TV (1996) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London (2003) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) * The Three Little Pigs (1933) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Mulan (1998) * The King and I (1999) * Pocahontas (1995) * Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) * Bee Movie (2007) * Peter Pan (1953) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) * Aladdin: The Animated Series TV (1994) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Wreck-It-Ralph (2012) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) Special Thanks To: * GAvillain * Walt Disney * Tim Burton * pazZzurro * DarkLord62892 * kyoko12989 * Baddwing * fingolfin897 * and CoolZSkellington Category:DarkLord62892 Category:DarkLord62892's Channel Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies-Spoofs Category:Parody Category:Parodies